


CUANDO REGRESE A CASA.

by Chica_Medusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica_Medusa/pseuds/Chica_Medusa
Summary: NADIE HABÍA DICHO QUE SER PADRES ERA FÁCIL, NADIE DIJO QUE SER SUPER HÉROE SERIA TAREA SENCILLA Y ESO LO TENÍAN CLARO TONY Y STEVE. Y SOBRE TODO NADIE DIJO QUE SERIA FÁCIL SER AMBOS AL MISMO TIEMPO, PERO ESO NO ERA OBSTÁCULO PARA EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA Y IRON-MAN.SABÍAN QUE  SER PADRES NO SERIA TAREA  FÁCIL, PERO NO IMPOSIBLE. NO FUE TAREA FÁCIL PERO AL FINAL LOGRARON LO QUE MAS ANHELABAN EN LA VIDA: UNA FAMILIA  JUNTOS.





	

 

 

Había sido un día largo, Fury le solicitó su presencia desde muy temprano. No quería ir, es más, no hubiese ido de no ser porque Tony le dijo que estaría bien sin su presencia unas cuantas horas.

Con pesadez se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, se dio una corta ducha, envolvió una toalla en su cintura y llevó otra a sus cabellos mojados, salió con dirección al armario para tomar sus ropas y cambiarse.

Una vez bien cambiado caminó con pasos suaves hasta la cama que hacía ya mucho tiempo compartía con Tony. A pesar de las múltiples peleas que tenían supieron sobrellevarlas de buena manera, su relación no era la mejor a los ojos de muchos, pero para ellos era la mejor pues a pesar de los obstáculos el amor que sentían el uno por el otro hizo que llegaran hasta donde estaban ahora.

Llegó hasta la cama y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, admiró cada detalle de la escena que su esposo le regalaba sin siquiera saberlo. Su cabello alborotado y la manera en la que su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración era clara señal de que el castaño dormía.

Giró un poco el rostro para poder admirar a la segunda persona que amaba en la vida, Peter. El pequeño de apenas unos meses dormía plácidamente a un lado de su padre, con sus pequeñas manitas hechas puñitos y su piel tan suave y sus mejillas de un ligero color carmín, con el ceño un tanto fruncido. “Quizá esta soñando”, pensó el rubio.

Llevó su rostro hasta los labios de Tony depositando un suave beso en ellos, no tenía intenciones de levantarle, pues muy a su pesar, cada que Peter necesitaba algo era Tony quien iba a atenderlo, y aunque a veces le molestaba un poco sabía que su castaño no lo hacía con mala intención. “Quiero que se sienta en casa”, fue lo que le dijo cuando decidió hablar con él sobre ese asunto.

Separó sus labios del otro pero sintió como era jalado a un nuevo beso.

—¿Ya es hora de que te vayas? —preguntó Tony con voz soñolienta.

—Sabes que me gusta llegar puntual. —contestó el rubio mientras veía cómo su esposo se sentaba en la cama.

—Sabes, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dicho que fueras. —rodeó en abrazo el cuerpo de Steve.

—Trataré de venir lo más rápido que me sea posible. —correspondió el abrazo dando un sutil beso en los cabellos castaños.

—Eso espero. De igual manera sabes que nosotros, tú familia, te estaremos esperando. Ahora vete, antes que me arrepienta y te secuestre amarrándote a la cama.

Steve no podía dejar de sonreír, las palabras de Tony le habían emocionado. Por fin tenía una familia, estaba con la persona que más amaba y tenían un hijo, que aunque no nació de alguno de ellos lo amaría de igual forma como si así fuera.

—A la orden capitán.

Dio otro corto beso a su amado para después dirigirse a su pequeño Peter, que a pesar de la charla que sus papas habían tenido, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Steve depositó un casto beso en su frente, y al separarse, pudo notar una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa formándose en los labios de su hijo.

Tanto Tony como Steve se dedicaron una  mirada con gran entusiasmo, quizá para otras personas habría sido un gesto insignificante, pero para ellos era la primera de muchas sonrisas que el pequeño Peter daría. Después de esto el ojiazul se despidió de Tony prometiendo regresar lo más pronto posible.

Steve había llegado a S.H.I.E.L.D con una sonrisa en su rostro, y nada ni nadie podría quitársela porque el rubio estaba seguro que a pesar de todo, al final del día, llegaría a su hogar y en él estaría su familia aguardando por su llegada.

.

Pasaron casi dos años desde que adoptaron a Peter, no había sido fácil teniendo en cuenta que aparte de ser Iron Man y el Capitán América también debían cargar con el rol de paternidad. Y no es que les molestara, para nada, solo que si de por sí no tenían tanto tiempo libre con solo ser Vengadores y ahora le sumaban el tener que cuidar de Peter les quedaba muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlo como pareja.

Pero este día parecía ser la excepción, pues la “la tía Tasha” y el “tío Dame”, como les decía el castaño menor, habían decidido ir a visitar a su sobrino favorito y de paso ayudar a Steve y Tony para que estos tuvieran un tiempo a solas.

Tony fue quien los atendió, ya que Steve había llegado tarde a casa después de una larga junta en el cuartel. Después de una corta charla con la pareja de invitados estos le habían dicho a Tony que fuera con Steve y ellos cuidarían del pequeño Peter.

Al principio Tony quiso hacerse el desentendido, diciendo que las cosas entre él y el rubio estaban bien y que no necesitaba de su ayuda, pero tardo más en pensar esa respuesta que Natasha en obligarlo a subir y tener su momento a solas. El castaño solo pudo sonreírles y agradecerles rápidamente, mientras le decía a Peter que se quedara con sus tíos en lo que él subía a “charlar” con su padre. El pequeño castaño asintió y corrió con sus tíos para comenzar a jugar y olvidar a su papá.

Tony subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Steve. Tras entrar en ella y cerrar la puerta caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre que más amaba, rodeando su cuerpo que lucía solo un bóxer que era con lo cual dormía el rubio.

—Buenos días mi sexy capitán. —susurró en el oído de su esposo.

—Buenos días mi sexy millonario. —contestó Steve mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar frente al castaño. —¿Y Peter? ¿Dónde dejaste AL niño, Tony?

Preguntó un tanto preocupado el capitán, no es que no confiara en su esposo pero desde que tenían a Peter se había vuelto un tanto desconfiado.

—Haré de cuenta que no pensaste que soy mal padre y dejé a mi hijo solo y sin nadie que lo cuidara. —respondió el castaño. —Están con James y Natasha, vinieron a visitarlo. —contestó para alzar un poco su cuerpo y alcanza los labios contrarios. Odiaba ser unos centímetros más bajo que Steve.

El rubio se quiso disculpar ya que no había sido su intención hacer sentir mal a Tony, más este no le dio tiempo a nada pues ya estaban compartiendo un beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de tono. Comenzaron a caminar con pasos torpes y rápidos rumbo a la cama, al llegar a esta rodaron en ella hasta quedar en medio, sus cabellos ya lucían desordenados, sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser desiguales y sus manos ya recorrían con pasión el cuerpo contario.

Amaban sentir la adrenalina de un encuentro sexual luego de meses, y ahora que gracias a sus amigos podían tener un poco de tiempo libre no lo desaprovecharían y darían rienda suelta a su libido.

—To...Tony…

Steve trataba de hablar lo más normal posible pero las mordidas que daba su esposo en su cuello no le ayudaban mucho.

—Detente… —apartó al castaño haciendo que detuviera sus acciones.

—Dios, Steve. Sé que estás preocupado pero ya te dije, los chicos están abajo ayudándonos a estar a solas sin interrupciones. —resopló con aburrimiento, haciendo que algunos de sus mechones se elevaran ante la acción.

—No sé… ¿Y si incomodamos a los chicos por esto?

— ¡No los incomodamos! —Tony rodó los ojos con cansancio. —Ellos aman estar con su sobrino favorito, al igual que Peter adora estar con sus tíos.

—Igual, no creo…

—Vamos, calla de una buena vez. —el castaño tomó las muñecas del rubio con sus manos y comenzó a restregar con lentitud parte de su miembro con el de su esposo. —Y disfrutemos de este momento a solas…

Solo esa acción le bastó para que Steve olvidara sus sospechas y comenzara a disfrutar. Qué lástima que sus sospechas fueron hechas realidad. Tan metidos estaban en disfrutar del contacto y sus gemidos que  olvidaron que la puerta no tenía seguro, ninguno logró escuchar cómo la puerta era abierta para dar paso a un pequeño Peter que como pudo subió a la cama quedando en la orilla del colchón.

—Papá, Pops. —habló el pequeño para captar la atención de sus padres.

 

Steve no se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado al suelo después de aventar al castaño al escuchar a su pequeño hijo hablarles. El primero en reaccionar fue Tony, quien después de haber sido aventado se levantó y fue por su pequeño. Al parecer solo bastó una pequeña distracción de la otra pareja para que Peter fuera en busca de sus padres.

 

Natasha y James subieron al cuarto en busca del pequeño.

 

—Lo sentimos chicos, James fue al baño y yo había ido por un vaso de agua, cuando regrese Peter ya no estaba. —habló la pelirroja un poco agitada pues subió las escaleras corriendo.

 

—No te preocupes Nat, de igual manera gracias por cuidarlo este tiempo. —dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba rumbo a sus castaños.

 

—Papá, ¿por qué estabas encima de pop? ¿Estaban peleando? —preguntó el castaño menor un poco triste, no le gustaba ver a sus papás pelear.

 

—Claro que no hijo, solo jugábamos cosas de adultos. —contestó Steve mientras besaba su mejilla  para después besar a su esposo.

 

—¿Cuándo sea grande puedo jugar como ustedes con Wade? —preguntó feliz pues Wade era su amigo desde que había entrado a la guardería y lo quería mucho.

 

Los presentes notaron como Steve fruncía el ceño al escuchar a su pequeño, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su hijo estuviera mucho tiempo con Wade.

 

—Aun eres muy pequeño para esas cosas, cuando crezcas lo hablaremos mejor. —fue lo único que contestó y los demás solo rieron.

 

Después de cambiarse, y de que Steve y Tony se resignaran a no tener su tarde de “fondue”, las dos parejas decidieron almorzar juntos mientras platicaban de su día a día.

 

Steve estaba sentado en la mesa, hablando y dando de comer a Peter. Le gustaban esos momentos que pasaba con su familia y amigos, se sentía feliz al saber que su mejor amigo había encontrado a la mujer perfecta para él, y le agradaba saber que justo su mejor amiga era la chica que hacia feliz a James y viceversa.

 

Le agradaba saber que a pesar de todo, siempre al llegar a casa, sus castaños lo estarían esperando, y que siempre que lo necesitara tendría a sus amigos con ellos para apoyarlo en lo que fuera. Le agradaba saber que sin siquiera buscarlo había encontrado lo que más quería en la vida: UNA FAMILIA.

 

 


End file.
